Family
by emmysaysss
Summary: Tony and Ziva are the last ones left in the squad room one night. Set right before Christmas in S7. Better story than summary. TIVA.


While finishing paper work on their latest case late on a Friday night, Ziva David looked around the squad room at her teammates. _Family,_ she corrected herself silently. She loved these people. Every single one of them.

Gibbs. The father figure, the one she looked up to. He was the only one she ever trusted with the reality with Ari. Gibbs gave Ziva something Eli never did. Complete and true love. Family, father/daughter love.

Her eyes fell on McGee next, and a smile spread across her face. McGee was such a sweet guy, always trying to cheer her up and call her bull when it was obvious she was not okay but claimed she was. Just like a brother, he was there whenever she needed him.

And Then Tony. He had always looked after her, being protective even though she was the stronger. She sat there, just watching his eyebrows scrunch together in confusion, obviously working on paper work that he did not want to do. While watching him, she thought of all the good times they had had together. Right before Ziva's thoughts went straight to the bad times, Tony's eyes met hers, as if it were on cue. His face went right into a smirk, after catching her staring. She let it go and turned her gaze back at her work, even though she had caught him watching her plenty of times in the past and never said anything. She tried concentrating, but her thoughts just wouldn't leave the VERY Special Agent Anthony D. DiNozzo.

A half hour later, she finally came back to reality, to notice both McGee and Gibbs had left for the night, leaving her and Tony left. Looking for a little fun, she got up, and snuck behind Tony. He then looked across the squad room at her empty desk, and sighed. _She left,_ he thought. _Damn it._

Just then she said his name. "Tony." He jumped, and turned around, causing her to laugh.

"That is not funny, Zee-vah, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Well Tony, maybe you should be more observant."

"What like you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on Ziva. I see you eyeing me over there. You can't resist me."

"Well Tony, the only way for you to know that, would be for you to watch me too. Honestly, I think it is you who cannot resist me." This embarrassed him, and he chuckled a little bit, speechless. She then laughed; it was kind of like a _link reaction,_ she thought. _No, that's not right. Chain reaction._

"Anyway, Zee-vah, why are you not doing your work?"

"Well, Tony I got bored." _I couldn't help it, I needed your attention. _She wanted so badly to tell him the truth, but it could ruin their friendship, and she couldn't let that happen. Not after everything was just coming back to normal.

"Oh." _I was hoping for a different answer._ He wanted her, now. Forever. _She will never see me that way. _By the time this thought crossed his mind, she was back at her desk, finishing her work. He turned back to his screen, and another 45 minutes later, they were both done.

She noticed him packing up his stuff, and even though she was done about fifteen minutes earlier, she pretended to still be busy. Secretly eyeing him, she watched as he went into a drawer, and opened a little box to look at what was inside. _It's small enough to be a jewelry box,_ she thought. _No, please God do not tell me he has another girlfriend._ She waited for him to put the box back and leave.

"_Night_ Ziva," he said with an obvious pleasant tone to it.

She smiled. "Goodnight, Tony." Her eyes couldn't help but follow him to the elevator. _He is right, I cannot resist him. _

Making sure he was gone, she went across the room to his desk, and opened up the little box in the drawer. With this, she gasped. It was a bracelet, with a little charm on it. _A Star of David, _she thought. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'll take that as a thank you." She was so intent on the little bracelet she hadn't noticed Tony had come back to get his keys. "I was hoping to keep it a surprise, a holiday present, if you will. Should've known I would never be able to keep anything a secret from you."

"Tony, it's beautiful," was all she managed to say without choking up. _I will not start crying like a little girl. _Once she was under control again, she said, "You shouldn't have. I do not deserve anything from you, I owe you my life."

"I wanted to, Ziva." She looked at him with her big, round chocolate eyes. _She is so beautiful, I wish I could tell her how I felt._

She once again caught him by surprise by standing up and hugging him. It was such a strong, tight hug it could have rivaled one of Abby's hugs any day. She finally separated, and they just stared at each other for God knows how long. She couldn't fight it anymore, she crushed her lips against his, and she was great full he kept the kiss passionate. Neither of them noticed the silver haired fox that was still there, he had never really left. He was up in the director's office, talking about the case. He came in, lightly tapped them both on the head, and with a smirk said, "Keep it out of the office." He left as quietly as he came.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other again with smiles that reached their eyes, his green ones the most beautiful green in the world and her brown eyes as deep and passionate as their kiss.

"I love you, Tony." This was all it took for him. This time it was him who crushed his lips against hers, and between this kiss, whispered "I love you too, Ziva. Always have, and always will."

**A/N: So, whattya think? It's my first fanfic, and this idea has been in my head for a while. Review(:**


End file.
